


Safe With Me

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing his father tortured by Voldemort, Draco turns as a spy for the Order and months after ends up getting into a relationship with Hermione. A year later and Voldemort wants Hermione 'shaken up', and in order to keep her safe, Draco agrees to do it. When he takes a potion to help him get through it, he doesn't expect to actually enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

"And next on the agenda is the problem of the Mudblood," Voldemort said coldly, and Draco's head snapped up. He'd been listening intently so far, but he was so shocked by the mention of Hermione that he found himself gazing at Voldemort in complete shock. Trying to remain as stoic as possible, Draco composed himself and fixated his eyes on the table beneath him. "She is the brains behind all of Potter's operations, and if we can shake her up a bit, Potter's plans won't go so smoothly. Is there anyone here who thinks they can complete this task satisfactorily?"

Draco gulped; this was more than just a complicated situation. He'd started working as a spy for the Order a year and a half ago, and just under a year ago, he and Hermione had got together. Perhaps, if he volunteered himself for the task, he could go as lightly as possible, and it would save her from the crueller Death Eaters like Fenrir and Bellatrix. But could he really do that to his girlfriend? He decided he'd have to, for both their sakes, and if he didn't tell her, she need never know. "I'll do it," he said at last, with as much confidence as he could muster.

"You think you're up to the task, young Malfoy?" Voldemort eyed him suspiciously, and several Death Eaters around the room sniggered. "You certainly weren't up to murder. Do I really believe you can commit rape?"

"Allow me, my Lord. There should be no doubt in your mind that I can complete this task to your expectations. I have hated that girl since I first set eyes on her; she is the best friend of my old school rival, after all. Please, my Lord. I won't let you down."

Voldemort stared at Draco, considering him for a moment. After a long silence, of which Draco didn't think it was possible to breath, the Dark Lord spoke. "Fine. I shall give you this one chance, young Malfoy."

"Thank you, my Lord," Draco said graciously, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. As terrible and harrowing as the situation ahead of him would be, it would be far better for her than anyone else doing it. "I won't let you down."

"You had better not, young Malfoy, or you shall suffer the same fate as your father." Voldemort's voice was cold and unforgiving, and it was right after Lucius had been tortured that Draco had decided to join the Order. "Now, moving on, I have several raids planned..."

Draco tuned out then, focusing completely on the task ahead of him. He wasn't sure how he was going to execute it yet, but he knew he'd have to be as least like himself as possible, so she didn't realise it was him.

*

Draco stood in the shadows, clad in his Death Eater robes, and a vial clenched between his fists. As soon as he saw Hermione come out alone, he planned to drink the contents; it would help him get through it. What he was about to do made him feel a little sick, though he'd had dreams in the past of doing something similar to her, but that was when they were enemies. Now they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and that made it all the more chilling.

Right on time, Hermione left her office alone, in the dead of night as usual. He only knew exactly when she'd left because they were going out, otherwise he wouldn't have had a clue. Swiftly, he drank the potion and felt the effect take hold immediately. He felt a little nastier, and as though he couldn't care less what he was about to do to the woman he professed to love.

As Granger made her way towards her car, a contraption Draco had regularly insisted was ridiculous, he ran up behind her, checking quickly to make sure nobody was about. The coast was clear, and so he wrapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the shadows. She was screaming, but it soon faded to nothing when he Apparated away with her, taking her to one of his family's run-down buildings.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?"

Question after question after question flew out of Hermione's mouth, something that would have made Draco smile if he hadn't been under the influence of the potion. It was so like her; she hated not knowing what was happening, and he knew this must be driving her crazy. "Quiet," he said simply, his voice a little distorted so she wouldn't recognise him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she attempted to say confidently, but Draco knew her well, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You'll do what I tell you," Draco sneered. "You aren't exactly filled with options now, Mudblood."

"I've still got my wand!" she shouted, and then realised she probably shouldn't have as Draco stalked over to her and ripped it out from her robes.

"Not very smart, are you?" he said callously, really getting into it. After all, she'd always professed to be so clever, yet here she was, alone and wandless with a Death Eater. That wouldn't earn her top marks in anyone's books, not even his. It really shouldn't have been this easy to get to her, regardless of whether or not they were going out.

Hermione edged back against the stone wall, feeling it with her hands and trembling, though only slightly. "What do you want with me?"

"That's a good question," replied Draco. "Don't worry, you won't be in suspense long," he said as he advanced towards her, enjoying the fearful look in her eyes that he very rarely saw.

"Stop it! Stop it now! I'll --" Hermione looked desperately around the room, but there was no way out, as Draco was the only one who knew who to get into it.

"You'll what?" Draco was now only mere inches from her face, and if he hadn't been wearing his mask, he would have been able to feel her breath on his chin. "See, I don't think there's anything you can do. You can't stop me doing this," He grabbed hold of the front of her cloak and pulled it apart, buttons flying across the room "for example." Underneath she was wearing her usual white shirt and black skirt, an outfit he had told her more than once showed off her curves.

Hermione pulled the remainder of her cloak across her chest, arms folded tightly to try and stop him getting at her. He had to laugh at her pitiful attempt, and she seemed to take this as a weakness by trying to dart across the room. All he had to do to stop her was stick one leg out, and she fell flat on her face.

"There is nowhere to run, Mudblood. There is no door and there are no windows in this room. You may as well give up fighting now."

"Never!" she cried, picking herself up and edging against the far wall. "I'll never give in to you scumbags!"

Draco arched his eyebrow. "Scumbags? I don't think it's wise to piss me off anymore than you already have." He stalked towards her so fast she didn't have time to try and move out of his way. Roughly, he grabbed her hair and pulled it back back. "Do you?" When she didn't answer, he pulled her hair even tighter. "Well?"

"N-no," she said softly.

"Clever girl," Draco patronised, stepping backwards and tossing her onto the floor by her hair. She yelled out in pain and he squatted down next to her on the floor. "Behave yourself and you won't get hurt. It's simple, really. Even _you_ should be able to understand it."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up into his eyes with as much confidence she could muster.

"Because I want to," Draco replied, lifting his wand towards her and spelling off her clothes. She was left in her plain, boring underwear that time and time again he'd told her they were ugly. But, she wouldn't have any of it. Feeling particularly nasty, after spelling off her underwear, he then burnt them in front of her eyes, something he'd wanted to do for a while. He laughed cruelly as she crawled to the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and trying to cover herself up. Resisting the temptation to say he'd seen it all before, he ordered her to lie down on the floor.

"No," said Hermione, tucking herself in even tighter. "I won't be a willing party in your sick games."

Draco sniggered loudly and then lunged on Hermione, pushing her to the ground until he was sat on top of her stomach, pinning her hands down with his own. "I don't really care if you're willing, Mudblood, I'm going to do this regardless."

"So just do it and get it over with," she spat, appearing more annoyed than fearful now.

"Ill fuck that attitude right out of you," Draco said harshly, taking his wand out of his back pocket and pinning her right arm down with his knee. " _Incarcerous_." As he got off her body he watched as ropes found their way around her hands and legs, spreading her wide and then attaching themselves to the floor. She was completely exposed to him in this position, and she was clearly embarrassed as she had her head turned to the side as far as it would go.

Taking his index finger, Draco felt her pussy roughly, laughing as she attempted to get away. "You're bone dry, Mudblood. This is going to hurt."

"I don't think you're big enough to hurt me," Hermione said quietly but firmly, turning to stare into his eyes.

Furious by her words, Draco slapped her harshly across the face, forcing her head into direct contact with the stone floor. He saw her bite her lip in an effort to keep quiet about how much he'd hurt her, but she was biting so hard that blood was dripping down her chin. "If you want to come out of this alive I suggest you keep your spiteful words to yourself."

"Perhaps I don't want to come out of this alive," she muttered. "Perhaps I don't have anything to live for."

"Don't be stupid," Draco replied, shocked that she would say such a thing when he'd thought they had a good relationship. After all, deep down, he was doing this to save her.

"What would you know? You're nothing but a brainless Death Eater."

"I am not brainless!" Draco's attitude changed suddenly as the potion took effect with her harsh words. He lifted his arm up to hit her again but stopped momentarily when he saw her flinch. The look in her eyes when he paused was too much, and he knew he'd have to hit her now or look weak; that was something he could never appear. His hand caused an even bigger red print on the side of her face, and he found he liked the contrast between the crimson and the pale pink.

Still angry that she had such an attitude when she was in a dire situation, Draco started to undo his robes from the waist down. He wanted to get this over with; partly to teach her a lesson because of the potion and partly because he didn't want her to suffer longer than necessary. He was so conflicted he struggled to think straight, but he knew in a few moments his dick would be doing all the talking for him.

Hermione's succulent breasts and exposed cunt had made him hard minutes ago, so there was no problem there as he knelt between her legs. She squirmed in one last attempt to get away from him, but the bindings were magical, and there was no going anywhere for her.

"Get ready for the best fuck of your life," Draco sneered as he placed his cock at the entrance to her vagina. He knew it would hurt an immense amount due to her not being wet like she normally was then they had sex, but he also knew that that was exactly what he was here for. To _make_ her hurt. With that thought in mind, he plunged forward without mercy, nearly being deafened by the sound of her shrill screaming.

"You bastard," Hermione screamed over and over again as he pulled backwards and re-entered her. He did this several times until he was fully in her, then leaned over her body and started to fuck her for all they were worth. They usually had tender, loving sex, nothing like this. It was such a difference that Draco wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last before he came in her.

"Bit frigid, aren't you?" Draco mocked, laughing at his own cruel joke. He didn't think he could goad her into fucking him back, but the look on her face when he tried was enough to spur him on. As he pumped in and out of her he grabbed her right breast and started to pinch the nipple, eliciting yelps from her. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was facing the wall again, a sign that told him she was in severe pain from the fucking, and, probably, the nipple torture.

As he grew closer to his climax, Draco grew crueller in his torment of her body. Leaving her breast unattended, he pulled on her hair, using it as leverage to pull her head up and force her to look at him. When she closed her eyes, he banged her head against the floor just hard enough to make her sit up and take notice, and this time she kept them open. They were full of hate and anger towards him, though he detected some sadness which momentarily stunned him and he let go of her head.

Draco started to play with her nipple again, twisting it and pinching it until it was hard, and then mocking her for it. She didn't say anything, continuing to ignore him, but that only spurred him on as he knew she only stayed silent when she was frightened. Just as he reached the tip of his climax, he grabbed her throat and tightened his hands around it, exploding inside of her at the sight of her struggling to breath. Only when he had completely released himself did he undo his hold on her throat, unable to take his eyes off her spluttering and gasping for breath.

"You won't forget this in a hurry," Draco sniggered, pulling on the Death Eater robes he'd discarded earlier. Pulling his underpants over his cock, he noticed a bit of blood on the end of it, and his eyes flicked to her cunt. A shiver ran through him as he saw specks of blood around her thighs. There wasn't much, but he felt a little sick that he'd managed to do that to her. Shaking himself out of it, he continued to dress, staring at her surprisingly calm form on the floor. "Right, let's get you out of here."

"Finally," she mumbled so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her. He undid the ropes and picked her up in his arms, Apparating immediately back to the car park they were in when he'd taken her. He uncaringly dropped her onto the tarmac, threw her wand down next to her, and Disapparated back home. She'd have to find her own way home, which being the strong woman he knew she was, shouldn't be too difficult a task for her, even in that state.

When Draco arrived back home, he felt the potion start to wear off, as feelings of guilt and horror of what he'd done came back to him. He knew it was the best thing to do, saving her from the crueller Death Eaters, but at the same time, no man should ever do that, especially to someone he claimed to love. It would take a lot of time for him to get over it, if ever, and he hoped seeing Hermione wouldn't make it worse.

*

Draco was making his way to bed after a long shower when he heard the doorbell ring. It was nearly midnight, several hours after he'd got home, and he didn't have a clue who it could be. Cautious, he took his wand out and opened the door in an attack stance, ready for anything.

"Oh, Draco!"

What he hadn't been expecting was for Hermione to come straight through the door and collapse into his arms. Unable to speak, he simply shut the door behind her and led her to the living room, seating her safely on the sofa.

"Are you all right? You look -- have you been _attacked_?"

Hermione nodded meekly. "By some Death Eater, I don't know. On the way home from work he ambused me and took me off somewhere. He... he r-raped me."

"I'll fucking kill him," Draco said in anger, his fists clenched tightly, treating the situation as though it really had been someone else who'd hurt her. "I swear to god, Hermione --"

"No," Hermione protested softly. "No. I don't want you to do anything. I just want to be with you, where I know I'm safe." She snuggled into his arms, wrapping them tightly around herself and whispering how much she loved him.

Draco gulped before speaking. "That's right, love. You're always safe with me."


End file.
